


for her.

by scorpiatra (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Light Angst, Moving On, Scorpiatra, Scorpitra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/scorpiatra
Summary: Moving on isn't easy for Catra, but someone is willing to wait for her until she does.





	for her.

**Author's Note:**

> My last two prompts for Femslash February 2019!!!! It's my first event that I've finished to the end and I'm really proud of that! I've combined them but I'm really proud of how this turned out! The last two prompts I did and finished were for day(s): 25 + 27 --> Split + Comfort.

* * *

 

 

Catra didn’t want to let Scorpia in. Scorpia loved her deeply and Catra knew that. She had some feelings for Scorpia, but she couldn’t reciprocate fully. She wanted to, but it was fear that was holding her back.

 

“I love you, Catra.” Scorpia had often told her and Catra didn’t know how to react at the time, never having heard those four words from the person she had wanted to hear it from the most. Instead, Catra had run off to think and be by herself for a long while. 

 

She hated that Adora had left an imprint on her even when she was miles and miles away. She was split between wanting to fully move on and forward with her life or stay stuck and never move on. It wasn’t healthy, she knew that, but in the dark, alone with her thoughts that night, she began to cry. 

 

“I figured I’d find you up here, kitty.” Scorpia’s voice called out and Catra hissed, a reflex anytime someone had caught her at her most vulnerable.

 

“Please leave.” Catra whimpered, wiping away the tears that were still falling over.

 

“Are you alright, Catra? I was just coming up to check on you.” Scorpia’s voice was full of worry and it sickened Catra. How could she still care after she had run off like a coward, everything the Horde did not and would never tolerate?

 

“I need some space from you.” Catra blurted out, and she felt a twinge of guilt. “ I don’t like being around you.”

 

For a moment, there was just uncomfortable silence between them, before Scorpia spoke again.

 

“If that’s what you wish, Catra. I’ll respect that and give you what you want. I didn’t mean to scare you off earlier. I only wanted to tell you how I felt, but I see now that it was wrong. I’ll see you around.” Scorpia exited and Catra wanted to call after her, tell her that she was playing, but she knew it would be unfair to them both. 

 

Catra did need space, from everyone and everything, especially Scorpia. She didn’t want Scorpia to be a rebound or anything of that sort. She wanted her to be so much more than that and give her so much more than that, but at the moment, that was impossible, given that she still needed to heal and it would take time. 

 

Adora had left something in her, but Catra was going to take it out. Before she fell asleep, curled up, she made a choice right then and there to move on. 

 

* * *

 

Days quickly turned into weeks and weeks quickly turned into months. Catra finally began to feel the weight that Adora had left behind lift off of her shoulders and she began to feel free.

 

It was still a tricky process because some nights, she would cry and let everything out, all the frustrations and regrets. She would sneak into Scorpia’s room when everything was finally looking up and crashing back down. Scorpia would take her in without any questions and without any words. She would just hug Catra tightly and hold her until everything passed. Catra would slip away just as quietly as she had come out of Scorpia’s arms and out of her room once everything was over.

 

It hit Catra slowly, as she fell out of love with Adora and began to fall in love with Scorpia. It was like water dripping down after the rain had passed and it was just water left to run, slowly, but surely. 

 

Scorpia respected her need for space and went out of her way to avoid her and made sure that their contact was minimal to zero. Catra didn’t like that she was avoiding her, but she needed a little more time. Scorpia had even gone as far as to switch with another force captain to take her place with Catra. 

 

It had been some other person who Catra had zero interest to get to know any better than their name to boss them around. But even then, they proved to be incompetent and vexed Catra to no ends.

 

And sometimes, it would hit Catra especially hard when she would turn around and expect to see her, Scorpia, but instead was met with what’s-their-face. 

 

When she had called out for Scorpia one day, it was then that Catra realized exactly how much of a goner she was. She had fallen slow and hard for Scorpia. And that’s when she realized Adora no longer had any space in her heart. It was all for Scorpia and only Scorpia.

 

She had dropped everything she had been doing and ran throughout the twisted hallways to find her. She was running gleefully and she was impatient. It had been a little over more than half a year since she had asked her to give her space. 

 

She found her working on something with Entrapta and she called out her name.

 

“Scorpia!” Catra shouted and Scorpia turned around, her face was surprised.

 

Catra didn’t hesitate to leap right into her arms, with Scorpia dropping everything to catch her. “I love you. I love you, I love you...I love you, Scorpia.” Catra repeated and she saw Scorpia’s eyes well up with tears.

 

“Kitty,” She softly whispered and Catra purred, as she nuzzled her nose into Scorpia’s neck, happy to lay there in the arms of the woman she loved dearly.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
